


from the dining table

by nygmobs



Series: evil bastards in top hats and their gay thing [2]
Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actually fucking gross, i hate these two istg, my first time writing smut (technically second) but yeah, no beta we die like men, they are in love, warden is a fucking bottom i’m telling you-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: they bang on the wardens desk—yes this is named after a harry styles songi hate these gay bitches
Relationships: Jared/The Warden (Superjail!)
Series: evil bastards in top hats and their gay thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	from the dining table

**Author's Note:**

> oop sorry if this is shit i hardly write smut-

the warden lay with his back against his desk, letting out soft panted breaths, as he watches the other man on top of him with half-lidded eyes, as he nips and sucks at his bare neck surely to leave bruises there by the end of the day.

jared moved from wardens neck to his collarbones then even lower to his nipples, warden shuddered as the other kisses the hardened nub then takes it into his mouth licking and sucking at it, he brings his hand up and takes the neglected nub in between his fingers and moves it in a slow circular motion as he works on the other with his mouth. 

the warden let out a small impatient whimper at jareds extensive teasing wanting more than what he was getting at the moment. "jared?" he let out a huffed breath.

jared stopped his teasing and looked up at the warden's flushed face with a slightly worried look. "did i do something? is everything okay?" he asks 

"mh yes, everything is wonderful despite the awful teasing you're making me indoor" warden says as he wraps his lanky arms around jareds neck and pulls the man's face closer to his. jareds look of worry was replaced with a small smirk as he looked at his boss.

warden raises his head barely enough so he could close the gap between them so his and jareds lips would meet for a hungrily sloppy kiss, warden pulled away from him a tiny smile on his face as his arms still hug jareds neck.

"stop with the teasing, will you? and fuck me and get it over with"

unable to help himself jared goes in for another hungry kiss, the warden kissing him back eagerly, jared bites the other man's bottom lip earning a small gasp from the warden, with the gain of entrance jared plunges his tongue into the others mouth exploring every corner of it, the warden lets out small gasps and moans as jared fucks his tongue into his mouth.

warden begins bucking his hips forward trying to get friction between him and jared from his unbearably uncomfortable nether regions as his dress pants start to feel tighter from his harding member.

jared takes his hands and pins the warden's hips down onto the desk so he wouldn't be able to move them forward, and he pulls away from the kiss smirking down at the sweaty panting mess that was beneath him.

"you fucking asshole" warden pants out frowning at his coworker, trying to move his hips forward again but jared wasn't letting him, "fuck you" he lets out another pant.

"we're getting there," jared says as he roughly moves forward causing warden to let out a moan at the movement of the other as jared continues to move his hips across their still clothed legs, "you're just gonna have to beg me for it" he smirks watching wardens face.

"jared do i really have t-" he was cut off by another rough movement from the other man, he groans letting out a gasp "f-fine, god, please jared please!" he whines out.

"please what?" jared asks

warden groans "please jared god, please fuck me- touch me; god do something you bastard!" he whines out sounding fucking ridiculous. 

"lift your hips," jared asked 

warden does as he's told, and helps jared eagerly remove his dress pants and underwear, and lets the clothing fall to his ankles he shuddered as his fully hard member spring free hitting the cool air of the room. he watches as jared removes his own pants with half-lidded eyes.

jared takes his hand down and takes his and wardens dick into his hand pumping them both slowly at the same time, his breath beginning to hitch slightly at the friction of his movements. he watches the wardens face the man's eyes were tightly closed and his mouth slightly agape as he pants.

"jared fuck" he gasped, "i told you to stop teasing me! and for you to fuck me already!" 

jared removes his hand, and starts digging through one of the drawers on the desk.

"the second one.. closest to us-" warden breaths out 

jared smiles and nods his head, as he reaches into the second drawer, pulling out what he was looking for and brings it to himself and shakes it "it's like you knew, we'd end up fucking in here" jared smirks.

warden rolls his eyes "well jared you never know, great to be prepared"

"prepared for a fuck?" 

"well yes obviously of course" warden wiggles his eyebrows "now stop standing there being stupid, and fuck me!"

jared rolls his eyes and leans down and pecks his lover's lips before leaning back up, opening the bottle of lube and applying some to his hand and rubbing it together with his fingers and slowly taking his hand and pumping his dick making sure he covers his entire dick in the lube. 

jared lines his member up with the warden's hole, he looks up to the man with a raised eyebrow asking for permission "you ready?" he asks knowing the answer.

warden nods his head eagerly at the other, "yes! jared. god hurry"

jared nods his head, slowly pushing the tip inside of the warden, the other arches his back slightly as jared pushes the rest of his member in. he pauses a moment and looks at warden. warden nods not needing to be asked, "god move," he says in a soft raspy voice. 

jared begins moving his hips, pulling almost all the way out then slams back into the warden with light force as he lets out a groan and he keeps that pace up listening to the warden's moans and pants as he does. as jared kept slamming back and forth into the warden he grabs the others dick and starts pumping it in the same rhythm he was going as he fucked into the warden's tight ring of muscles.

jared let out groans and moans as he begins to fuck into the other man faster than even faster. as the warden mumbles incoherent words and his pants get faster. 

"jared, god" he moans loudly pulling the man close to him by the neck and brings him into a sloppy kiss as he was about to reach his climax already feeling overstimulated by the pure amount of ecstasy he was in. jared begins moving his hand faster up and down wardens dick as the other man tightens around jareds dick as he reached his orgasm, white sperm shoots onto his stomach and one jareds hands jared pumps him a couple more times through his 'aftershocks'.

warden and jared let out load moans simultaneously as jareds thrusts becoming faster and faster as the other groans as he climaxes and unloads his seed into the warden. 

they lay there panting softly still high from the pure ecstasy they were in. warden wraps his arms around the other mans back hugging him lightly and burying his nose into the crook of jareds neck. jared smiled softly at warden, still surprised he got cuddly after sex, jared moved and took wardens chin into his hand so the other was looking at him. warden smiles brightly at jared. jared leans down and brings the other man into a soft gentle kiss, these kisses were much better than their hungry, rough, and sloppy ones, these ones just seemed more intimate.

jared pulls away, and looks at the warden a slight smile on his face "that was nice and all. but i think we should really get some work done" he says in a joking tone.

"but jareedd i think i- we deserve right now off, i'm sure alice and jailbot have everything under control- and i'm pretty sure i won't be able to walk straight for at least a couple hours!"

"sir- sorry to inform you, you were never able to walk straight" he grins at the other.

warden frowns and rolls his eyes "you know what i mean jared! now walk me to my room so we can cuddle more comfortably"

jared rolls his eyes at the man but smiles softly at him "fine come on" he says as he gets up pulling the pants from his ankles back up to his hips and lets them hang there, warden does the same. 

jared takes the wardens' hand into his own and intertwined their fingers warden smiles at the man as he's guided back to his room by the other.

when in the warden's bedroom, jared helps the man into the bed tucking him in slightly jared pats his chest softly as he makes his way to the other side of the bed getting in beside of the other man, once in warden moves to his side and hugs jared close to him burying his face back into the crook of jared neck.

jared smiles at warden rubbing soothing circles into his back, warden let out a soft hum as he lets his heavy eyelids slowly fall shut. 

jared smiles at the overgrown man child sleeping cuddled up to him, as he lays his head on top of wardens, as he softly let out a mumbled "i love you, you fucking idiot" 

not expecting it he heard a soft reply of "you too"

**Author's Note:**

> how was that? i tried


End file.
